


A light lunch at The Continental

by Shock_Cooling



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Cooling/pseuds/Shock_Cooling
Summary: This is how I want the fourth movie to begin.





	A light lunch at The Continental

Last night I saw upon the stair,  
A little man who wasn't there,  
He wasn't there again today  
Oh, how I wish he'd go away...  
Antigonish

 

Winston stood there for a moment observing this... Man who had decided to make a spectacle of himself in the dining area of The Continental.

The man was dressed like and bore a striking physical resemblance to John Belushi as the character of Joliet Jake Blues.

And he was eating exactly like Joliet Jake. Noshing as noisily as possible on some of the hotels most expensive menu items and guzzling large amounts of wine and various beers.

He had already run up a bill of $312 and showed no signs of slowing down.

Winston wondered where he was putting it all.

Several waiters and other guests had already asked him to please eat quieter. But he had just dismissed them with a wave of his hand and gone back to making more noise than a herd of pigs. Guests were leaving the dining area.

Winston sighed. He supposed that this was just getting back into the usual flow of business. The kind of business he had done for most of the past forty years. Not the wild gun battles or insane negotiations of the past few days. Seeing that Adjudicator leave had been particularly satisfying. With any luck he would never see her again.

Winston walked over and very firmly said. "Excuse me sir, I'm the manager and if you would like to eat or stay here ever again I am going to have to ask you to pay your bill and not make quite so much noise when you eat."

The man chugged down a large draught of Guinness and belched in Winston's face.

He stared right at Winston.

Exhaled, smiled and said.

"Sorry, it's just been a very long time since I have had a decent meal. I've been wandering the wilderness, in more ways than one for a very long time now. Where are my manners, please sit down, join me."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. I have other business to attend to." Winston replied.

"Business... Business business business. Everyone is rushing around every which way everywhere I go. Running around like lunatics. Trying to make it in a world that is constantly trying to kill them. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you mister Winston?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asked Winston.

"Why am I here? It relates to our mutual acquaintance Mr Wick. As to who I am... Sit down. I'm not going to ask again."

Winston did so.

The man licked his fingers noisily and reached for a napkin.

"Now... Who am I? Well that's a little hard to quantify. I have so many names I lost count. Technically I don't exist. I'm... Intangible. I'm off the books. I'm the guy that they call when there's a problem that needs to be fixed and no one else can fix it. I don't have a specific set of skills. But I do have a specific set of connections. Before I say any more there's one thing I'm curious about."

The man leaned back in his chair.

"Let me see if I can get this straight. Santino d'Antonio hires... No, forces Wick to kill his own sister so he can take her place at the High Table. Then Santino tries to kill Wick. Really clever plan by the way. Threaten a guy who goes through gangsters like shit through a goose with more gangsters!? 'How do you kill the Stab Beast? Stabbing it only makes it stronger!' So when his brilliant plan blew up in his face Santino came staggering in here demanding protection, from you. Then you let Wick finish the job. Violating your precious rules. Just answer me this. Why did you let Santino in here? As soon as you heard that he was on his way you could have just put up a sign saying 'gone fishing.' You had to have known what you would unleash!" 

"I allowed Santino in here because he was a member in good standing of the..."

"Oh Bullshit! He was not a member in good standing. Santino was running around like Caligula, all you did was enmesh yourself into something that was..."

The man chuckled.

"I really shouldn't be mad at you. I owe you. You see, I... Work for a government. I kinda work for several. I specialize in unwinding complicated diplomatic situations. Among my jobs I run some of the more obscure back channels of international communications. I suppose you could say my day job is that of a diplomat. I live in a world of privileged information. Information that even people like you have trouble understanding. For the past thirty seven years I have been hunting for the man who sits above the High Table."

The man reached across the table and tapped Winston on the shoulder.

"You have no idea what that man has cost me. What he has cost all of humanity. I just needed one clear shot at that bastard and I could take down the largest and oldest organized crime organization in history. High Table members can call for their actions to be justified by their friends, allies and extortion victims in the highest echelons of government on the grounds that it's just criminals killing criminals. Assassins killing other assassins. So long as it's scum killing other scum you are allowed to continue playing your zero sum game of money and power. However Mr Wick has been leaving piles of bodies in places where you and your friends can't cover it up."

The man reached into his suit coat with two fingers and slowly pulled out an envelope.

"d'Antonio's accession parties."

"The Bowery."

"This stable in midtown. I got to admit watching Mr Wick use Horse fu on the security tapes was absolutely glorious."

"And finally, this mint in Morocco. A trail of bodies that inspector Clouseau could have followed. All the way here..."

One more picture.

Winston looked down to see a man in Arabic garb, decapitated.

"You might remember that a few years ago drone strikes were a very complicated situation, diplomatically speaking. We weren't technically at war with the nation of Pakistan. But we were killing people inside their borders. Officially the Pakistanis made quite the hue and cry about this in the international community but unofficially if some douche nozzle with a bomb vest got blown up in a drone strike then that was one less terrorist they had to deal with. However when you drop a missile designed to kill a fucking tank on a bomb factory it had the annoying habit of not just killing the terrorist. But also killing and maiming dozens of people nearby in the ensuing blast. Especially if the bomb factory was built near or inside a school, or a hospital. Or with some other kind of human shield nearby as terrorists are known to do."

"So as part of a compromise the US Military requested drone weapons with reduced collateral damage. One of the things they came up with was this neat little thingus called the flying Ginsu. It's basically a hellfire without a rocket motor and knives as a warhead instead of a bomb. It's the most expensive way to stab someone yet devised. But ooh is it awesome!"

The man showed some other pictures.

"The moment Wick was out of sight of The Elder I authorized the immediate delivery of four flying Ginsus to his camp. But wait! There's more! Because the Ginsu chops instead of kaboom's it preserves evidence at a crime scene. After everyone was dead I went into that camp and secured The Elder's means of communication with the rest of the High Table."

The man slapped four photos on the table.

Gritwalski

Lee.

Russel.

Grambert.

Grambert had been arrested. Everyone else had been shot to death.

"With the death of the d'Antonio siblings and The Elder that's half of the seats at the high table either dead or in custody. The Adjudicator quite literally crippled a huge part of the High Table's middle management and Wick saw to it that your foot soldiers have been decimated."

The man collected the photos and put them back in the envelope.

"You and your friends are done. Everyone betrayed everyone. Grambert, whoo! He just will not shut up! I have dozens of other witnesses, reams of evidence. Mountains of documents recording the intimate details of thousands of murders. The Adjudicator was arrested at JFK this morning. I put her on a plane to Guantanamo. We caught up with Wick a couple days ago. Him and the Bowery King have already turned States Evidence. The king agreed only because he desperately needed medical treatment. Wick though. He was much more cooperative. You know, if you aren't trying to destroy his property or murder him and/or his four legged friends he is a pretty reasonable guy. Oh and that dog of his. I mean, that thing is just adorable and... Oh listen to me gush about a man and his dog. Anyway after I talked to Wick I figured I'd come here and bum a meal out of you before the kitchen closes." 

The man stood up.

And shouted the next part.

"Everybody listen up! As of right now a mixed force of NYPD SWAT, United States Marines and national guardsmen has surrounded this building. If you and your staff do not come out with your hands up it will be burned to the ground. There will be no siege, there will be no waves of armored mooks charging through the door. We will simply burn every motherfucker in this building to the ground, piss on the ashes and prosecute anyone that any of you are related to or have talked to in the past ten years to the fullest extent of the law. If you do not want to die screaming and then have your families and friends to all wind up in a maximum security prison charged with accessory to mass murder. I suggest you exit the building in a calm fashion. Discarding any weapons you may have on you. You will be processed, booked and if found innocent, let go."

Everyone in the hotel was silent.

The man leaned down at Winston and said one last thing.

"There's a lesson here. A lesson that Wick learned. But the rest of you idiots never did. Don't play with your food."


End file.
